Quick Response codes or “QR codes” are used increasingly for conveying information, particularly in advertising. QR codes are 2-dimensional matrices of black and white squares that function as a two-dimensional bar code, developed to allow high-speed decoding. They can be read by a variety of decoding devices, including dedicated QR code readers and many smart phones provided with QR code reader applications. Originally developed for tracking parts during vehicle manufacturing, QR codes may be used for other purposes, including conveying information to the reading device user. QR code generators are readily available to those who want to generate and print their own codes, and there is a published ISO standard for QR codes.
Other types of codes perform similar functions. MobiTags were developed by Microsoft and do essentially the same thing as QR Codes but use color. ShotCodes were developed in England by the University of Cambridge and can be scanned by a camera phone without requiring a downloaded app for decoding the image and viewing an encoded mobile web page. A ShotCode consists of data circles surrounding a center point. ShotCodes store a look up number consisting of 49 bits of data. A central server decodes the look up number, which is linked to a URL, and sends the URL back to the scanner. (http://www.shotcodes.com/) 2-dimensional and 3-dimensional bar codes may be used in a similar manner.
Increasingly, QR codes, MobiTags, and ShotCodes are being used as a means of communicating with mobile phone users, with links to internet addresses and/or Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) provided in the codes. Code displays are presented in magazines, or on signs, buses, business cards, or almost any object about which a code publisher believes users might need or want information. Users with a camera phone in the case of a ShotCode, or a smart phone in all other cases, equipped with the correct reader application can scan the image of the bar code or QR code to receive a URL that will open a mobile web page that displays the content that has been uploaded to the mobile web page, including a link to a text display, an email message, Vcard contact information, or a link to connect to a wireless network or to open a web page in the telephone or digital mobile device's browser.
QR codes, MobiTags, and 2D bar codes are becoming a popular means of advertising, allowing the advertiser to disseminate a code that provides information to anyone who uses their mobile phone or other reading device to read the code. The advertiser's outgoing message associated with the code can be changed easily, without having to change the code, making the use of the code inexpensive and efficient for the advertiser.
As shown in FIG. 1, a provider may present a QR code 100 at a location that allows the code to be scanned, for example, on a shelf, on an item, on a billboard, on a coupon, or on a magazine page. When a user's reader scans the code, a single-function link 104 to the provider's URL 102 is sent to the reader. The user can push a button on the reader to open the link and establish a connection, such as wireless application protocol (WAP) page 106 or a WAP locating product or service 108 for determining the reader location via GPS or triangulation.
To date, tracking and usage analytics of QR codes have been limited to providing information on the identification and the IP address of the device that reads the code. This information is used to geo-locate the device, letting the tracker know where the reader device is located, but not specifically who the user is. For user identification, the user must complete a form that appears as part of the mobile web page returned to the reader or respond to questions provided in an email or text message. Such user responses can be used in numerous ways, including:                re-using user data, so that the user only has to complete the form once;        limiting the number of times a user can enter a contest or respond to an offer provided via the QR code; or        providing an offer for products or services.While these uses may include incentives for the user to respond, they cannot generate leads for subsequent contacts if the user doesn't complete the form. The large majority of users does not respond to the forms.        
At present, only “smart phones” with QR code reader apps or other QR code reading devices can be used to scan a QR code and access the provider's URL. Such smart phones with the capability of using downloaded apps, such as a QR code reading app, currently account for close to one half of the mobile telephone devices in use. Many more camera phones are in use, able to record images and ShotCodes but unable to receive and use downloadable apps.
Thus, there is a need for a system that can automatically collect user-specific contact information from devices that read and respond to QR codes, ShotCodes, read QR codes and/or bar codes and then use that information for identifying users and, optionally, subsequently contacting the users. There is an additional need for a system that can provide access to code providers' URLs using an image of a code, an image of an item associated with the code, or video of the item. There is a further need for a system that can facilitate prompt responses to users who access the system by reading a QR code, ShotCode, and/or bar code. In addition, there is a need for a system that can automatically recognize images and collect user-specific contact information from devices that provide the images and, optionally, subsequently contact the users. There is an additional need for a system that can provide access to URLs using an image of an object, which may be a photographic image, QR code, ShotCode, or bar code. There is a further need for a system that can facilitate prompt responses to users who access the system by reading a QR code, ShotCodes, read QR codes and/or bar codes.